


So Shall You Sit at the Right Hand of Death

by SocialDisease609



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, mauraders - Fandom
Genre: "Now I know what it feels like to be God!", Dark Magic, Demons, F/F, Forgive Me, Horror, I felt Frankenstein vibes while brainstorming this, I'm probably the most blasphemous fic writer you know, It's Alive! It's Alive! It's ALIVE!, Limbo, Mistress of Limbo ya'll, Murder, Necromancy, Revenge, Ritual, and magic in general, black magic, mentions of kitty/illyana, sorceress supreme, this is like my therapy in accepting Kitty's murder, uneducated take at black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: Unable to cope with the death of Kitty Pryde, Illyana plays god. If Krakoa refuses to resurrect her, then by the Black magic of Limbo shall it be done.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	So Shall You Sit at the Right Hand of Death

Illyana watched from the shores with all the other mutants of Krakoa as Ororo and Emma drifted Kitty’s funeral barge into the sea. She was respectful, she kept her distance, but in Illyana’s stages of grief, she was in a constant mixture and never-ending loop of anger and denial. One, whoever killed Kitty- her heart, her air, her alter- was going to be skinned alive, layer by layer. Two, why wasn’t  _ she _ asked to take Kitty out to sea? If anyone should have been the pallbearers, it should have been her, Piotr, and maybe even Kurt. 

Xavier gave a sermon on justice and brotherhood, marking Krakoa’s first murder ‘done in these infantile days of our great nation’ as ‘nothing but a shame!’ And the revelation of the high likelihood of not being able to use the resurrection protocols on Kitty- a mysterious case! To not be able to see Kitty again? Illyana lacked the strength and will to move on. 

And as she watched Kitty float away, ideas sparked into her mind. Ideas which she tried to extinguish and carry on her mourning in a healthy way, but they just kept coming back into her mind, pleading for attention, until one day, she couldn’t take it. She gave in. Maybe giving in was her way of coping. 

So she took a ship she could man herself and spent four days on the waters to find Kitty’s body. When she found it, dipping vigorously in the waves, Illyana had to quickly look away. She knew it all made sense. Enough time had passed for Kitty to start to decay, but nothing would have made Illyana prepared to see death claiming every surface of Kitty’s body. The skin of her cheeks sunk into the cavities under her cheekbones, her lips thin, chapped, and blue, her hair loosened and sticking to her rotting skin. The hands which had been crossed over her chest upon her funeral were spotched and peeling, her overall complexion a sickly olive pallet. 

Illyana covered her mouth as she looked away, muting the heavy sobs that trembled out of her, her chest aching at this heavy reality. No one was really here to hear her scream and weep, yet she only wanted to keep her pain inside. After a minute of shaking, Illyana pulled herself together enough to hoist Kitty aboard, setting her free from the ropes that kept her tied to the funeral barge with the snap of a pocket knife. 

What did she plan to do with Katherine Pryde’s remains? Well, Krakoa offered Illyana no salve, no justice for Kitty, no second chances for the questionable mutant it refused to house. Illyana wouldn’t let Krakoa be the be all/end all. No. Illyana had power herself. Power she hadn’t touched in years, and never thought she would. But now, nothing else seemed more appropriate. 

Opening a stepping disc on the deck of her small boat, Illyana carried the deceased Kitty into her arms bridal-style, and stepped into the simmering winds of Limbo. There was a voice in her head telling her this was all wrong, completely unethical. She had no right to bring Kitty back from eternal rest. If someone is gone, even if taken, they should stay gone. 

_ No _ , growled the demon within.  _ No.  _ Why have the power if it’s not meant to be used? If it wasn’t something that was allowed in the rules of the universe, then why was it available? Why did it exist?

Gingerly she laid Kitty on a table fit with rich linens. Upon seeing Kitty’s condition once more, Illyana fell to her knees and wept. Heavily.

The demons of Limbo crowded in the shadows, curious, seduced by the cries of pain and torment, only to find them emanating from their Mistress. 

“Mistress,” croaked the voice of the demon S’ym, hidden amongst the others in the darkness. The flames of Limbo roared in the distance, the hues of orange and gold casting light in the shadow realm. “Mistress, what has made you so deliciously distraught?” 

“Go!” Illyana roared, lifting her head from the cradle of her hands. “ _ Leave me! _ ” She seethed, all the hatred she felt in this moment climbing and climbing, threatening to foam out of her trembling lips like a rabid dog. 

“Mistress,” hissed another voice.

“Mistress,” drawled another. 

They were surrounding her...

“You have brought a corpse to the table,” slithered S’ym’s voice once more. “A gift for your  _ most loyal servants _ ?”

A snickering chorus of laughter filled the court of Limbo.

“She is mine!” Illyana growled, reaching over to cover Kitty’s body with her own. “She is  _ mine _ , and if I so as much see  _ any of you _ coming forward for anything, the punishment shall be unlike anything you have ever seen to any tortured soul!” 

“You will feast upon her in front of us?” S’ym continued, his mischievous voice moving throughout the shadows. “Mistress, have mercy. We have been  _ starving _ !

Illyana aggressively wiped her tears from her eyes as an idea came to mind. 

“You shall feast, yet not on the body before you,” Illyana could feel the anticipation as the demons quieted at her invitation. “I shall bring another down here into this kingdom…”

The energy shifted, and even though she could not physically see her demons who lurked in the shadows of the flickering flames, she could sense their sharp smiles. 

“S’ym…” Illyana called out.

“Yes, Sorcerer Supreme,” the demon responded, still hiding in the dark. 

“Bring me Belasco’s journals.”

She knew that they all knew what it meant, and they cheered wildly at the implication of the most darkest of magics. 

“Yes, my Mistress…”

* * *

Illyana sorted through the heavy pages of Belasco’s journals, the chunks of parchment thudding against each other as she flipped through leather-bound book to leather-bound book until she found the three incantations and entries she had been searching for. 

Situating herself and ignoring the growing audience of demons in the shadows, she recited the Black words on the first entry, watching the formation of magic tickle and spark at her fingertips, focusing her energy on Kitty’s corpse. 

The body on the table jolted as if it had been shocked by a defibrillator, startling even the sorceress herself, and then, Kitty began to sputtle, water vomiting from her mouth, gurgling as her body tried to move its tongue to speak. Frightened, yet relieved at the successful spell, Illyana turned Kitty to her side, having the water pour out of the corpse’s mouth and onto the table. 

Kitty gasped and groaned, like a feral beast- and that is what this was, for Illyana only conjured a reanimation of Kitty’s last thoughts. Kitty’s soul was still wherever it had traveled and all this was simply an echo of life lost.

“Katya, my dear,” Illyana began, clearing her throat as her eyes began to water again. “Who did it? Who did this to you?”

“Ahhh!” Kitty groaned in pain, her body withering and jerking, “Ugggghhhhh!!!!!” The corpse shouted in deep reverberating volume. A tear fell from Illyana’s eyelashes, too heavy to have been kept in. 

“Katya…” Illyana whispered painfully. “We haven’t much time…”

“Ughhhh!! You can’t!” Kitty curled into herself, “Shaaaaaaaawww! You can’t! I’ll- I’ll… oohhhhh… I’ll get you, Shaw!”

Illyana’s mouth opened in a small gasp, needing air to take in at this victory. 

“Sebastian Shaw did this to you?” The sorceress asked, leaning closer to the gasping KItty, who had more water dribble out of her blue lips. Her eyes were clouded and ghosted over. 

“Shaw…” Kitty whispered, all erratic behavior simmering. “I’ll get you, Shaw, I’ll get you…” The cloudy eyes rolled to the back of her skull and the body rolled back firmly against the table, all signs of the spell vanished. 

Illyana trembled, another tear falling from her eyes. “Shaw,” she whispered. “Shaw…” 

Abruptly, Illyana removed herself from the table and stood straight, facing the shadows she knew hosted her demons. 

“You will have flesh to feed on,” Illyana promised, the hatred taking root in her being, “But I need your help first…”

“Anything, Mistress,” they hissed in their own time, their voices layering on each other like endless echoes.

“I am going to place another spell on the woman you see before you. I will restore her body to be ready for necromancy. I plan to bring her back, so you must protect her, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” they all replied, all too eagerly. 

“I am going to take S’ym to help me subdue a man called Sebastian Shaw. Once I have him, I will use him for the necromancy ritual. Once I am done transferring his energy to  _ her _ , you can do whatever you please with his body.”

They all laughed maniacally at the promise, more than ready to participate.

* * *

Illyana closed the stepping disc when she and S’ym had passed through. There was no Krakoan law saying demons weren’t allowed, necessarily. Besides, this wouldn’t take long.

“Shaw,” Illyana delivered calmly, standing tall as she faced Sebastian in his home. 

“Ms. Rasputin,” Sebastian began, a leg crossed over his knee and a glass of whiskey on the rocks in his hand. “What can I do for you so…  _ spontaneously _ ?” 

Illyana walked closer to his desk, she had to time this just right. Sebastian Shaw wasn’t just any mutant she could so easily snag, but she would try her best. 

“It’s a really big favor,” Illyana began, standing as close to his desk as possible.

Sebastian eyed the lack of space between her and the furniture as he took a sip of his drink, the ice cubes clinking lightly. His lips then turned into a cocked grin that only men with ill intentions gave to women.

“Is this a favor that requires a physical price?” He laughed. 

Illyana swallowed her anger. “More of a spiritual one,” she muttered.

“Excuse me?” He laughed incredulously. “Need me to go to church for you? Need me to pay off old Jesus Christ himself?” 

“Shaw…” Illyana began, trying to focus on the Black King’s eyes instead of the silhouette of S’ym moving closer and closer behind Shaw. “I know what you did.”

Slowly, he began to set down his glass and uncross his leg. 

“What are you talking about?” He said in a warning grumble. 

“You killed Katya, and I shall have you pay.”

Sebastian shot up out of his seat, his teeth bearing like a beast and his fist clenched. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, little demon bitch,” He growled. 

“Come with me,” She tried, standing firm, summoning her soul sword. “Come with me peacefully, and you won’t get hurt.” A complete lie, but he didn’t need to know that.

“I’m not going anywhere!” He shouted, pointing an aggressive finger at her. “And if you think you can use that blade on me, wait til you see me snap it in half! You have no evidence! What are you doing? Witch-hunting until someone confesses? You bitch! Leave this place now or you’ll be joining your playmate! I’m not going to face the Council. I AM the Council.”

“I’m not taking you to the Council,” Illyana deadpanned. “S’ym! Now!” 

Before Sebastian could move, the demon placed his hands around Sebastian’s neck from behind him. His massive hands crushing the throat instantly. Veins protruded in Shaw’s forehead, his eyes turned bloodshot, and his mouth opened in a wide circle, desperate for air to pass through his whiskey-wet lips. 

“Remember,” Illyana said, opening another stepping disc, “He’s mine first. I need him alive…”

“Yes, Mistress,” S’ym moaned, too excited at the sight of Shaw going limp. 

* * *

Sebastian Shaw was only out for an hour before he woke up, his eyes blinking rapidly, watering at the heat of the environment he found himself in. The air was full of smoke and a strange incense.

“Whe- where am I?” he groaned to himself. His throat burned with soreness, and as he moved to reach to massage it, his arm was caught in tension. 

“What?” He asked, looking up. To his horror, he saw his arms were chained to a rock wall. He looked frantically around, his breathing picking up in hysteria. His feet were also chained, his whole body stretched out to keep his standing. 

“Where am I?!” He shouted, his authoritarian personality finding purchase. “Magik? Magik, you bitch! Wherever you are, come here!” 

“Yes, murderer?” Illyana asked cooly, moments later. 

Shaw scoffed at the accusation. “What is this place? Where have you abducted me?”

Illyana chuckled lightly at the word. “I’ve taken you to meet justice,” she said. “Because apparently I’m the only one is ever going to grant it.”

“You still think I killed your friend, huh?”

“You know, Mr. Shaw, the fact that you can’t say her name doesn’t help your claims.”

“ _ The Red Queen _ ? I didn’t touch her, happy?”

“Katherine Pryde,” Illyana corrected. “Can you say it? Or does even the guilty conscious of Sebastian Shaw cower to pronounce it?”

“I am guilty of nothing!” He shouted. “Set me free!” He rattled himself against his shackles violently, the noise disturbing to the ears. 

“Tell that to her,” Illyana said curtly, making her way to a table that Sebastian only now recognized. He silenced all motion as he witnessed the body laying on top. 

“You monster…” he breathed quietly. 

“There are many kinds of monsters in this world, Shaw. Did you think you were the only one?” 

Kitty was lying on the long table Illyana had left her on, the deep plum and rich burgundy linens tucked around and underneath her, nesting her body. Her hair was slightly unkempt, still tied in the ribbon she wore in death, but had a youthful look to it, now dried from the warmth of Limbo. Craning his neck, Sebastian was able to take a better look, and could see that his victim seemed brimming with vitality. The Red Queen’s lips were full, a deep pink hue, supported by fresh blood circulating in her system. Her cheeks were even blessed with a healthy blush. 

“How did you do it?” The Black King asked, bewildered, shaking the chains that held him against the cavernous wall.

“Magic,” Illyana replied simply, walking over to the sleeping dead. The sorceress drew a finger down the woman’s cheek in sorrow.

“She’s dead,” Sebastian barked in self defense. “I don’t know what you plan to achieve. She can’t be resurrected, you’ve wasted your energy!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Shaw,” Illyana sighed lightly, her eyes looking all about Kitty’s motionless face. “You see, I don’t need Krakoa. I don’t need resurrection protocols. To believe only one person can do something is the biggest illusion of all. When we think this, it creates dependency. It takes away the realization that others can do the same thing.”

“Skip the philosophy lecture, witch, you still have  _ nothing. _ I mean, sure, you did some  _ hocus pocus _ to reverse her inevitable decay, but you can’t bring back a soul through magic.” Sebastian began to deliriously chuckle, an attempt by all businessmen who want to dominate through humiliation. 

“I’ve done so much more than that,” Illyana began. “I cast a simple spell on her first, upon finding her-”

“Look at you, you sick bitch, hunted down a corpse,” Sebastian interrupted. “Maybe you should run to your precious Xavier and beg for therapy.”

“In which I was able to stimulate her brain to verbally repeat the last moments of her life…” Illyana continued, unphased by the Black King’s interruption, but let the end of her sentence linger, watching the realization bloom behind his eyes. “When I captured you, I told you I knew it was you. But you denied it, saying I had no evidence, nothing to support my claim. I knew not to reveal my methods then, for I still had to secure you. But she told me, Shaw. She told me  _ everything _ .” Her last word seethed with restrained rage, and the captive man saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

“What, you’re gonna cry now?” Sebastian jeered. “Taking gossip from a dead girl. Wouldn’t be surprised if all she did was mumble and bumble random words, in which you applied your confirmation bia-”

Magik was upon him in an instant, her armored hand gripping his throat, her eyes ablaze. “Do not doubt the power of magic, Shaw. I have suffered too many years in Limbo to know that even  _ Hell _ deserves respect, and without magic, I wouldn’t be here today. Here to bring Katya back. Here to  _ kill you _ .” 

“What, you’re gonna do some necromancy bullshit?!” His rage sputtered on her face. Her gauntlet squeezed him even tighter, before releasing him with a violent shove, causing the back of his head to crack against the jagged wall. Groaning, he hung his head as his vision began to static, and in all the blur, he made out the image of Illyana cleaning her face with a cloth by Kitty’s table. 

“You’re right about that one, Mr. Shaw,” Illyana resumed, “Necromancy bullshit. Have you ever seen it performed?” Sebastian moaned in pain and not in response, yet, the sorceress continued. “Not a lot have. I, having only seen it done twice by Belasco. He wanted to show me the power I could have. Wanted to show me just how easy it was to manipulate the Black magic to my every need. It’s tricky work, necromancy. There is a high risk of soul-rejection, upon which the soul has spent too much time away from its...  _ husk _ , if you will, to integrate with the body ever again. It has lost touch with the physical world and therefore has no interest in being on this plane again, or simply has lost the ability to communicate and be socially interactive. There is also a high price. Paying for life? Not everyone who practices magic can be so wealthy. Lucky for my dear Katya, she has the Sorcerer Supreme in her arsenal.”

“So what?” Sebastian groaned, finding the strength to lift his head even though his vision was spinning just a little. “You’re gonna sacrifice me on the stone steps at the temple of Baphomet, or some ridiculous cliche as that?” 

“I’m going to sacrifice you here. On the stone floors of the kingdom of Limbo,  _ my kingdom _ ,” Illyana said, unsheathing an ornate dagger that had been resting on the table hidden among the folds of Kitty’s blankets. She began to walk forward, the obsidian blade beautifully and smoothly tempered glinting in the light of hellfire. “And since this is my kingdom, your soul belongs to me, not  _ Baphomet _ . And I must say, this Divine? Well she  _ really _ relishes in your sacrifice.” She said the words so low and sharp, and quickly cut the blade against his throat, slicing underneath his jaw and ear. Shaw gasped in instinctual fear, his hands snagging in the tension of the chains as he wished to touch his wound to gauge the severity. 

Illyana hummed in amusement, watching the steady stream of blood flow from the deep knick in his neck. 

“Have no fear, my little sheep at the altar,” Illyana mocked, “It is not a mortal wound. I simply need your blood to begin the ritual. Did you think I would enact revenge in such a painless way? Dear Mr. Shaw, you have caused me great pain, so you deserve nothing more than the sadist in me.”

Shaw gasped and sputtered in panic, his brain panicking to regain control of himself, but the blood streaming from his neck began to warmly seep into his dress-shirt and stick to his chest. 

“I just want you to know,” She said, “That there never really is such a thing as death in Hell, Shaw. You’re just suffering. Always suffering, no matter how much you feel like you are dying or want to die. You’re just  _ always dying _ , and that’s that.” 

Illyana then walked back to Kitty, who’s body still lay lifeless, enchanted to be organically alive, yet hollow within. 

“My dear Katya,” Illyana whispered, looking endearingly hurtful at the eternally slumbering woman. She then took the dagger and pricked her own finger, a drop of ruby blood sprouting at the tip. With an uninjured finger, she smeared her blood with that of Shaw’s, then brought the red tip to the main vein in Kitty’s left arm, piercing the flesh delicately. 

“You wish not to harm a corpse?” Shaw grunted, sweat beading at his forehead. 

“I do not wish to hurt a living woman,” Illyana corrected. And then, to Sebastian’s innate horror, she began to recite incantations, first in Latin, and then in some demonic tongue the Black King could not recognize. The very energy of the language made his head spin and his stomach twist in knots. He almost wanted to beg her to stop, but his pride held a desperate grip on his self-control. The sorceress’s eyes were shining bright, the force of her soul and mana illuminating through her, and grand iron horns had curled atop her forehead, like a crown. 

And then- a gasp.

Sebastian’s knees trembled. 

A hand was now gripping Illyana’s, trembling with each second. Illyana leaned closer to Kitty, whose chest was now stuttering with uneven gasps… as if she were still drowning. 

“My love,” Illyana whispered, covering their clasped hands with her other. “Katya, my dear... did I steal you from your god? I’m so sorry, I couldn’t live without you, and I knew I wouldn’t see you in the same afterlife.”

Kitty blinked rapidly, her brown eyes wide, focusing on Illyana’s face. “I- I…” she stumbled over the words. 

“ _ Shush _ ,” Illyana urged soothingly, stroking wild strands of hair away from Kitty’s face. “It will take some time for you to feel like yourself again, I still have work to do to complete the ritual.”

“R-r- rit-?” Kitty tried to question, her grip on Illyana’s hand intensifying. 

“What’s the matter with her?” Shaw questioned. As terrified and enraged as he may have been, what he just witnessed before him was still an attention-demanding feat. 

“The ritual is not complete,” Illyana repeated with a frown. “If I do not finish it in time, she will slip away from me again, back to her god.”

“Now is that such a bad thing?” Sebastian pretended to reason, but the condescending tone was not altogether absent. 

“I cannot live without her…” Illyana whispered lowly, an admission she felt somewhat ashamed to admit. 

Kitty then tried to sit up, much to Illyana’s surprise. She moved her legs and her arms about the table strangely, as if her limbs were missing their joints, and when she couldn’t master the action she desired, she simply slipped off the table. Illyana instantly crashed down to the hard floor on a knee to catch her. 

“Katya, you must rest,” she tried to explain, “There isn’t enough energy transferred in the initial part of the ritual for you to start walking around. You’re not truly… alive yet.”

Kitty’s eyes widened. “W-w-wh-”

“Katya,” Illyana pleaded.

“Wher- weh- wer- where?”

“You’re safe, with me,” Illyana offered, slowly standing up, her hands on both of Kitty’s hips to help her rise. “You’re safe with me. I know everything looks frightening, but have no fear. You are only in Limbo. Nothing shall harm you here in my domain.”

Kitty groaned and shivered at the name of Limbo. 

“You’re safe, my love,” Illyana repeated with reassurance, “You won’t be here for long, have no fear.” 

Kitty’s eyes frantically looked all about Illyana’s face, especially on her monarch horns, but then her hands violently grabbed the sorceress’s collar. “I-Il- Illya- Yana…” she murmured. “He- h- hel- help m- m…”

“My love, I’ll do everything I can,” Illyana said softly. “There is no need for panic.” She said this so quietly, smiling as she did so. It was a smile the Black King had never seen on the New Mutant, not even when fooling around in the Sextant with her teammates. “Just rest,” Illyana continued to soothe, “You’re going to feel so much better in just a moment.” And then, out of intimate and private habit, the sorceress gave the resurrected woman a quick innocent peck on the lips. 

“Well good God,” Shaw cocked a grin, “Was the brother not good enough for you, Kitty? Had to go and bed the sister too?” He laughed with dark humor. “Who’s next? Mikhail? 

“Keep laughing in your chains, Shaw,” was all Illyana had to say, but Kitty now finally noticed him. 

“I-I-Illyana!” Kitty forced out with determination, still supported by Illyana’s arms. With a shaking finger, she pointed at Shaw. “He- he- he-”

“Oh, I know,” Illyana said. “Trust me, Katya. That’s what we’re here for today. To get vengeance. Katya, my dear. I hate to see you go, and if I were to truly have my way, I would, but I must ask, do you give me permission to sacrifice your killer, and use the energy of his soul and blood to bring you back to this world until your natural parting?” 

Kitty blinked rapidly, her eyes sensitive to the bright flickering flames throughout the landscape. She said nothing at first, her eyes simply staring at him, but her mind… Sebastian knew that mind was coming back to life more and more. He just hoped that she would waste her temporary time and go back to wherever the hell she came from. 

But then, she swung the gavel, in a perfect and clear: “Yes.”

Illyana couldn’t bite back her grin, her smile wide with wicked intent. “You make me a very happy woman,” she said. “Come, would you like to do the honors?” 

Kitty nodded vigorously, and grabbed onto the fabric of Illyana’s shirt as her legs tried to re-accustom themselves to the act of walking again. 

“You stay right there!” Sebastian barked, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He yanked his arms and legs forward, trying desperately to break the shackles out of their bolting in the rock. He pulled and pulled and pulled, each yank resounding in a loud clanking of the metal links in the chains. “Stay back! Stay back!” 

But the women only continued their approach, the dagger now housed in Kitty’s limp and clammy right hand. 

“Stop! I’ll give you anything! I’ll give you  _ everything _ ! Your seat back on the council! Riches, power, more shares in the Hellfire Club, my silence- anything you want!”

“Then let this happen,” Illyana cooed as Kitty rested against her, breathing heavily from the short walk. 

“You- you said it yourself, Rasputin!” Sebastian kept trying, “You said you never really die here, so this crazy ritual won’t work!”

“Yes, but I also said I was going to use your soul’s energy to give Kitty the life she deserves. The life you stole. And with whatever is left over, because  _ there will _ be something left over, I’ll make sure of it,” Illyana said with a devilish smile, “I’ll personally deliver to Lucifer myself.”

“Please! Please no!” Sebastian shrieked. 

Illyana paid no mercy to his pleads, but did enjoy the sound of them as she resumed her incantations, her eyes ablaze once more. Shaw couldn’t even fathom what other demonic feature the sorceress would wear after the full ritual, but he knew he wouldn’t be around to see it. Illyana, while still delivering her Black sermon, gave a devilish grin and nod to Kitty, who encapsulated the dagger with both hands, and with a vengeful cry, plunged the blade deep in his heart, and he felt, saw, and heard no more- save for a choir of heinous cackling approaching ever nearer, and the deep, deep breath of life that filled the lungs of Kathrine Pryde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Do you also need someone to talk to about our dearly departed? ... because I kinda do lol
> 
> Anyway, love you!


End file.
